


实验人鱼

by goldenwind



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Bottom! Wesker, Bottom!Jake, Lolita mentioned, M/M, Mermaid in a Manhole mentioned, R18g, Top! Chris, Top! Piers, spencer/wesker mentioned, underage mentioned
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 10:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18497359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenwind/pseuds/goldenwind
Summary: 在追踪新安布雷拉的时候，克里斯他们发现了一些五十年前的录像带





	实验人鱼

**Author's Note:**

> *剧情接生7后  
> *警告：不是人鱼AU的人鱼，是豚鼠系列的人鱼！  
> *underage提及警告！  
> *斯宾塞/威斯克提及警告！  
> *R18G警告！（讲道理生六后这两个cp哪个不属于r18g？）  
> \----------------------------------------------------  
> 以上任意一点不明白或者不清楚或者有犹豫都请不要观看！珍爱心灵，你好我好大家好。  
> \---------------------------------------------------

【一】  
“洛丽塔，我生命之光，我欲念之火。我的罪恶，我的灵魂。洛一丽一塔：舌尖向上，分三步，从上颚往下轻轻落在牙齿上——”[2]

Chris到现在都能记得这句话，很久以前有人给他读过这本书，在某个阴雨连绵的下午，那个男人窝在沙发上以缓慢的频率一字一句地咀嚼着那些故事，而他清楚地看见对方舌头从下颚扫过牙齿时那一抹让人欲火窜起的红。

他记得那个男人的名字，他永远不会忘记这个。

Albert。

他在清晨去偷一个吻时叫他Al，溜进办公室隔间里撒娇时喊他Cap，出任务时中规中矩地管他叫Captain Wesker，可是午夜将男人圈在床上时他只愿意喊他Albert。

滚动的舌尖接上双唇碰擦时的爆破音，最后擦过上颚。

Albert。

他的阿尔伯特。

他的荣光。

他挂在背心上的黄金表链。[3]

  
【二】

但现在光芒已然消逝，表链埋进尘埃。

Albert归于六尺之下。

克里斯揉了揉脸，强迫自己将目光转回屏幕：“真是够了，我不知道为什么我们还要看这个。就算是当年，安布雷拉也不至于靠贩卖儿童色情制品牟利。天......”他指着屏幕，那里以高速播放着一些难以言喻的赤裸影像，“这太恶心了。”

“克里斯，这已经是倍速播放了，我们都在忍受这个。”出声的是吉尔，里昂、皮尔斯和雪梨叹气以示附和，“天知道这是不是安布雷拉人体实验的一部分。新安布雷拉将这些垃圾从废纸堆里扒拉出来不会没有任何道理。”

“上帝啊，”克里斯捂住脸呻吟，“我永远也搞不懂这些疯子在想什么。我情愿这次没追在他们屁股后面跑，也不想翻出这种资——”

“你他妈能不能少说两句！该死的！”杰克以一种雷霆般的愤怒咆哮打断克里斯的抱怨，吓得一边的女孩抖了一下，“没事，雪梨，我只是——”男孩捏了捏眉心，他的脸色不好，皮尔斯罕见地没为他跟自己队长的冲突而暴躁，反而保护性地用还好的那只手圈住对方的肩膀拍了拍。

克里斯的目光在他俩身上逡巡了片刻，悻悻地盯住屏幕。

又是一段影像。这一段年代非常久远，从录像带转制成的数码影像时不时飘过雪花和马赛克。

不过这并不重要，因为屏幕上没什么重要东西，只有一个空空荡荡的房间和背对着镜头的一把豪华黑色皮革转椅。唯一算得上有效信息的便是屏幕下方不断跳动的时间。

克里斯在沉默里瞪着跳动的数字：19680725042038[4]，如果这真的是五十年前的档案，那可是够老的。

紧接着一声不大的呻吟打破他早就飘开的思绪，很快便是幼童接二连三的破碎喘息和更具备暗示性的啧啧水声，清晰地足以让在场所有人脸色僵硬，屏气战栗。

“很好，你做的很好，男孩（son）。”从看不见角落来的声音让克里斯不由自主地吞咽起唾沫，带着极重牛津腔的低哑男音在摄影机后方意味深长地指点，“速度再快点。”

“......是的......父亲......”幼童断断续续地回答，视频里哭泣和抚慰的声音愈发明显与粗暴，从椅背后传来幼猫似甜腻的哀嚎，短暂持续了一会又一浪接一浪似地高亢起来，最后在一声细软的惊叫后归于漫长的沉默。

他们面面相觑，半天后才有第一个人回过神来。

“艹，”克里斯发着抖，“艹，这他妈的......杂种.....”

可那个躲在摄像机后面的肮脏杂种没给他们冷静的机会，“非常棒，我的孩子（my son），”贵族男人的命令带着莫名的威压感，“这次转过来，对着我。”

惊慌失措的抽气在BSAA的会议室里此起彼伏，他们都差不多快到忍耐极限了。

转椅不会听到他们的祈求，一阵齿轮咔滋咔滋的声音下，那个在椅背后藏得很好的孩子随着慢慢转向镜头。

那个孩子赤裸着在坐垫上跪的笔直，汗水岑岑的金发下双眼紧闭，他大张着腿无意识抚弄着自己尚未发育的幼嫩器官，沉浸在欢愉中的模样让克里斯的心脏揪成一团，酸臭味重得快要从胃里涌出来，在战场上近距离被BOW的尸液溅满身也不过如此。

阴影中男人的声音像在鼓励一条狗：“好孩子，真是个好孩子。”他笑起来像某种即将被击杀的BOW，“好孩子，告诉我，你最喜欢什么。”

“父亲。”克里斯听见那孩子变调了的哭喊，“是父亲。”

“非常好，我的乖宝宝，”男人桀桀笑起来，接着一只手伸到镜头面前，拇指上巨大的祖母绿戒指伸到儿童的嘴前——

克里斯瞠目结舌，明知道什么都改变不了，可一阵突如其来的恐慌仍然袭击了他，他猛地张口，“等等——”

“——父亲也喜欢你，Albert。”

世界在那一刻静止下来，克里斯只听见无穷无尽的嗡鸣声在他脑子里打转，酸水不受控制地从他的胃间拧出来。

Albert。

他在脑海里过了一遍这个名字。

阿尔伯特。

他发现他无法用舌头模拟出呼喊这个单词时的动作了。

TBC

 

**Author's Note:**

> \---------------------------------------------
> 
> [1]隐射的是下水道美人鱼，不知道请不要看本文！以免造成身心伤害！  
> [2]我不相信有人不知道这两句出自哪里，如果有，那就是你没到年龄，也请不要观看本文。  
> [3]albert词源含义有高贵的光芒（作为姓名），挂在背心上的表链（作为物品）  
> [4]洋馆爆炸就是三十年后的当天，最后的08是威总搞爆炸时候的年龄。  
> [5]转椅吗就是安布雷拉历代记里头威坐着的那个。


End file.
